clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/5
5th talk page =D! Comment: Where the me daily-messaging Alxeedo era began. Hi! First one! WHOO! --[[User:Sk8rSoda|Sk8rSoda TALK 2 THE SODA!]] 23:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) 2nd!! Dang, 2nd!!! you have LOTS of messages! :DSnowflake-angle 10:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) PROTIP The global notice category is hidden so you need to enable hidden cats - then remove it. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 11:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Fixed Ive fixed it. The category was in the middle of the talk so that is why you couldent find it. Ive removed it from there and added it to your new talk page as the top so you can find it next time =) Cheers, --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi hhs. Can you help me at my wiki? It is this: http://thegames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Game_Wiki. I will make you administrator if you help me because i really think you are a great user. See ya. -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Childpengu1]] Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 02:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) You are now admin Check it out. -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 00:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Some questions I will go to your bday party, both in the morning (i havent said my mom, not sure), and in the afternoon (im 100% sure). Plus, im going to give you my gift one day before (remind me plz). See ya hhs! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 02:55, February 11, 2010 (UTC) The Golden Feather IS a pin! Chinese New Year friendship gift P.S.:You got yourself another birthday gift RE: No it wasn't annoying. And yes, you sig's epic!! I am sorry about inactivity, I have been soooo busy lately, and I think I may have... started to outgrow Club Penguin... I don't know why, but it doesn't seem very fun to me anymore... I'm going to visit here when I can though! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 17:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the awards!!! If I was good at creating awards, I would give you all of them that I made! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 17:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Lol! Sorry, I've been busy with school, friends, and going to different places. Yes, I has epic excitementfor the Puffle Party! I have to go now, but I'll be back on soon. See ya! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 17:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Invitation to the Club Penguin Friends wiki You are invited to the Club Penguin Friends. Type this in the box: http:/clubpenguinfriends.wikia.comThe Hat Pop clone has arrived! 20:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 20:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day I am sending this template to my best buddies on this wiki: Why? Why are you quitting?--'Daisy13103' Wait, what did you say? 00:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dancing Penguin From Z max1 P.S. Why does your user page say that you quit? --Z max1 18:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! Hiya, Hal! Hi there! Can I be your friend? You seem very nice! Well... uh... Bye then! ACfanGirl1683264 Just one Cornetto, Giiive iit to meee.... 13:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Are you Really quitting? Reminder Tomorrow is Penguins for Haiti! Check User:Childpengu1/Haiti for the information! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Sorry, I always seem to come on right when I have to go ten minutes later... I don't know why lol. Wanna meet on server Aurora in the Coffee Shop for a re-friending? Reply please! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 00:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) =Keep up the good wook= Hey Dude! You are great at posting cheats on this blog! I just want to thank you for it you *post a lot *post lots of cheats Well have a new year! File:P.S.A.JPGFriscoMainOwner 02:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey, Hal! You're the best buddy ever too!!! Oops... forgot it's only 6:00 AM where you live... well anyway good morning! XD I'm trying to be more active around here, even though its hard to juggle my entire schedule. The Puffle Party rocks! I was very impressed, and that is part of the reason I want to be more active. Have a great morning! :) --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 14:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me? Can you help me doing my best video so far? Check this if yes: User:Childpengu1/Videos/Cast. -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 01:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: ... What do you mean by "deserve"? You mean that... you don't want to be friends because of time zone differences? I think you deserve to be my friend and best friend, and that I deserve to be yours. Also, who said I disliked your awards? I love your awards! They're epic! If you don't want to be friends with me, than you don't have to. But, I think we're great friends. Whatever you want... :( --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 02:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) It's fine! I never wanted to break our friendship at anytime. Apology accepted! XD By the way, the Orange Puffle's coming out tomorrrow, not today. Friends forevah! XD XD Also, my school has a half day today because of a nor'easter, so I'll be home around 12:40 PM EST (9:40 AM PST). See ya! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 12:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) EPIC AWARD You are the first receiver of the... It is the highest award you can get from me! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 02:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Sorry, I can't believe I forgot to add those awards! The Star Award is for unbelievably epic awesome people only. XD XD XD So be proud of it! See ya on CP sometime soon! (I probably won't be able to come on the CPW on Sunday btw.) --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 03:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party Hi! You're invited to the Mega Party! This is an upcoming party on March 6. See details here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 04:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Misson 5 Misson 5 is being made! Be there agent,be there to stop a long time enemy.... The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 14:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Sorry, I was really busy yesterday. And also, I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about Friday night. I was annoyed and tired that night. Thanks for deciding to come to my party! It would be horrible if you decided not to come. See ya around CPW! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 14:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Upload/Costume Gallery Hi Hal. Can you take a picture of my player card,and then put it in the Costume Gallery? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 23:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC)